The Only One I Trust
by Watch Out for Yellow Moon
Summary: [ONESHOT]Hermione and Draco are married and work at the Ministry. What happens when the Ministry suspects Draco of being involved with Voldemort and becoming a Death Eater? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... nor are any of the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: This story is about Draco and Hermione, and their son. Hermione and Draco are married and already working, both for the Ministry of Magic. Draco is suspected of being a Death Eater by the Ministry, so the Ministry takes action. I don't want to give away too much more, so enjoy!**

**A/N: For the most part, italics are Hermione's thoughts.**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Draco and I had been together for nearly four years now. We have been happily married for three of them. Don't you think I would know if he were a Death Eater?"

Hermione Granger-Malfoy was getting angry. Who gave the Ministry of Magic the right to question her like this, threaten her like this?

"Mrs. Malfoy, we know your history. You have a son with Mr. Malfoy, don't you?"

"Yes. His third birthday is in two weeks. What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Well Hermione, may I call you Hermione?"

"No."

"Okay then, Mrs. Malfoy, if your husband is found to be involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle, and most likely, harboring highly dangerous dark artifacts, both of you would be placed in Azkaban, you for your failure to cooperate and as an accessory to the practicing of Dark magic. If that happens, your son, what is his name again?"

"I never mentioned his name, but it's Romulus."

"Yes, well Romulus would most likely be placed in a muggle orphanage, being both of your parents are not fit to raise a child and both of Mr. Malfoy's parents are now dead."

"How dare you! Don't you ever speak of my parents! Sure, they are muggles, but they were innocent and attacked by VOLDEMORT himself. You have no right to be questioning me, threatening to put my son in an orphanage, anything. Draco is innocent. He would never be involved with any of the Dark Wizards. And if he was, I would know. I am his wife."

"I understand that Mrs. Malfoy, but there is no need to raise your voice."

"I agree, there is no need because this conversation is over."

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I wouldn't leave if I were you."

"Why shouldn't I leave? You can't keep me here."

"I know that, but I also know that there is very reliable information that Draco is in fact a Death Eater and that he is keeping and dealing various dark artifacts. Now, the Ministry is planning a raid, and very soon. You can count on that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly, so that if you do warn your husband, we have more evidence against you."

"I can't believe this. I've been working for the Ministry for years. I deserve respect. I don't deserve an Inquiry, or threats. I should go to the Minister himself."

"No, no, no, Mrs. Malfoy, you don't want to do that either. This information is classified. If the Minister were to find out, we could get you for breaking the code of classification, and you, working in the Ministry, know the results of doing that."

"I very well do. You know what, I am sickened by you. You are accusing me and my husband of illegal activities, threatening me and my family. I'm not going to take this anymore. I'm leaving, now."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Malfoy. It was a pleasure meeting you. Don't forget everything we spoke about!"

Hermione heard the voice trailing away behind her. Her mind was reeling. _Could Draco be a Death Eater? He couldn't. I would be the first to know. But he has been acting odd lately, gone a lot, tired when he returns, but isn't how that is with Aurors? No, no. Draco was catching Death Eaters, he wasn't one. Oh, why did this have to happen now, with Romulus's birthday right around the corner? Draco couldn't be a Death Eater. He loves me and his son too much. He doesn't even have the mark of a Death Eater. _

Hermione's head was spinning with questions as she readied to go home. She gathered all of her things and with a pop she apparated to the flat she and Draco shared.

"Nelly, I'm home."

The nanny came around the corner from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello Hermione. I hope your day was well?"

"Not as good as it could've been, Nelly. Is Draco home yet?"

"No, ma'am, he isn't."

"And where is Romulus?"

"Oh, he's in the back…"

Nelly was cut off by the laughter of the young boy. Soon the laughter, now combined with playful screaming, could be heard coming closer to where the mother and nanny were standing.

"Mommy, Mommy! Help me! Daddy's coming for me!"

No sooner had little Romulus screamed with laughter before his father bounded down the hallway and grabbed his son up in his arms, lifted his shirt, and blew on the young one's sensitive stomach, making sure to move his chin up and down to add to the screams of laughter.

"Stop! Tickewls! It tickewls!"

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and looked at Draco, and acting as stern as she could with the scene that lay before her, she said, "Draco Malfoy. Put down our son immediately." She managed to stifle her laughter as Draco feigned a hurt look while he set down their wriggling son.

"I couldn't help it, love. He's just too irresistible."

"Don't I know it!" Hermione said as she picked up her son and held him close. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and then whispered in his ear, "Romulus, you are growing too much. You better stop before you are too big for me to pick up."

"I can't stop gwowing, Mommy."

"You should try."

"No! Wet (let) me down now. Pwease."

Hermione let the nearly three-year old down. He immediately ran back to what she assumed was his bedroom. "Well Nelly, since both Draco and I are back, you may leave now."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too." Hermione smiled at Draco as the nanny left, using the floo network.

The blond haired, silver eyed man moved towards his wife, taking her into a loving embrace. After he kissed her forehead he asked, "How was your day, darling?"

Hermione nearly started telling him about the inquiry, when instead she responded, "It was good enough. How about you?"

Hermione watched his face carefully as he said, "Nothing special. There haven't been any new developments about the location of Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters."

Did she sense a lie in the way he spoke? He didn't even look her in the eyes as he said it. "Well, that's too bad. I hope you guys turn up some new stuff soon." Hermione looked at her husband. He had a slightly worried look on his face, and she felt like slapping herself for thinking he may be lying. "I hate this. How is it that Voldemort is still out there, and we just have to wait until he attacks again? Sometimes I am just so worried about you. There are days when you don't come home at all, and days when you come home looking so… I don't know, broken? I just wish this would all end."

"Hermione," he said, as he took her into his arms. "Don't worry. It will be over soon. You know that we are all working hard to end this war. You wanna know something?"

She nodded and leaned her head onto his chest as he continued. "We are a lot closer to catching Voldemort then we let on. There actually have been some big advances for our side. A few Death Eaters have switched sides and one of us is undercover, working hard to get close to Voldemort, in his inner-circle."

Hermione looked up at Draco as he said this, and she couldn't help but feel he was telling the truth. "Hermione, we aren't supposed to tell anybody this information. But you are the only one I trust, and I know that you wouldn't tell anybody this, right?"

"I would never. You know that. I'm glad that you told me. I feel much better now, though the worry won't go away until he is gone."

"I understand. I'm working so hard for that. All the work that I do, I do it for us, for Romulus, so that we have future to look forward to."

"Oh Draco, I love you so much." They looked at each other and kissed passionately, as if all they had left in the world was each other, and they weren't going to let it go.

A small giggle interrupted them, and they broke apart to see Romulus standing in the hallway watching them. "Mum, I'm hunnry. Can we eat now?"

Draco and Hermione both laughed at how honest and frank their son was. Hermione bent down so that she was nearly his height and answered, "Of course, darling. And what exactly is it you would like to eat?"

"Ice cweam?"

"Nice try. Ice cream as dessert, and how about spaghetti for a main course?"

"I lub scetti!"

And so spaghetti it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week didn't go by uneventful. Hermione was busy getting ready for her son's birthday. But she couldn't get into the festive mood required for planning a party. Instead, her thoughts were on Draco. Twice he came home with what looked like healed-over cuts. He was acting odd, coming home and requiring some time to himself and then getting short-tempered when Hermione asked what he was doing. He was also a little jumpy when she entered a room and he was alone.

Finally, Hermione had to confront him. It was late and Romulus was already in bed. As they sat together on the sofa Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "What's wrong? You've been acting so odd lately, and I can't help but feel that you're not telling me the truth. You always seem worried, stressed out. Draco, do I need to be worried? Is someone going to come after us?"

Draco appeared to be struggling with how to answer. His tired eyes were full of indecision.

"Draco, you can trust me with anything. I love you, and nothing you say could make me feel differently. Just telling me might help too. You've probably been carrying too big of a load at work. Let me in, Draco, please? Let me help you."

Draco took a big breath, and he let it out with a sigh. "Hermione, do you remember what I said about someone working undercover to get close to Voldemort?"

"Yes, and what about it? Who is it?"

"It's me. I've been working with Voldemort for a couple of months now." Draco pulled up his sleeve, put a wand to his wrist, and revealed a concealed Dark Mark.

"Draco… you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wanted to tell you, so badly. I've been getting really close to Voldemort. He has me doing so much. I do a lot of things for him and I'm getting really tied up in it. Hermione, I'm scared. I'm digging myself into a hole that I can't get out of. I can't back out now, I can't reveal myself or Voldemort will kill me. He'll kill you and Romulus." Draco started to cry, and Hermione had never seen him cry before.

"Draco, you should have told me. I could have helped you. I still can. Let me talk to the Ministry. You need stop working and we can go into hiding or something. This can't go on. It's too dangerous."

"I can't stop. We can't hide. He'll find us. Gods Hermione, I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have even told you."

"No, no. You should have told me. I deserve to know."

"Hermione, you can't tell anyone, not the Ministry, not your friends, not anyone."

"But…"

"No buts. You can't tell anyone. You're the only one I trust Hermione, the only one. You can't tell a soul. Now promise, please? My life, our lives, depend on it."

"I promise."

"Good. Hermione, I'll protect us. No one will hurt us as long as no one knows." Draco looked so relieved to have a weight off his shoulders that Hermione couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that somebody already knows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke with Draco next to her. With the aid of the sunlight streaming in through the window, Hermione examined his face and bare chest. His skin was fair, as always, but some new marks have found their way onto perfect skin. She traced a faint slash across his chest with her finger. She thought to herself, whoever healed this did it in a hurry. As she found another mark, and traced that one also, Draco's eyes fluttered open. When he realized what it was that Hermione was doing, her grabbed her hand gently, kissed it, and told her, "Love, don't worry yourself. Everything will be fine. As long as we're together, everything will be fine."

"I know, I know." She looked up at her husband. His eyes betrayed his words, and she knew that he wasn't as sure as he sounded. Draco felt her digging through his soul, so he turned and looked out the window. "I better get ready to go. I have a lot to do today."

Draco saw the worry on Hermione's face as she said, "Will you be back tonight?"

"Of course. Hopefully I'll be back before you are."

"Okay then. We both better get ready then. I have lots of work to do too."

"But we have some time. Just lay here with me." In his voice she heard desperation, and his eyes showed her he was begging, so Hermione adjusted herself so that she was comfortably tucked into Draco's body, his arm around her, her head on his chest, and her arm draped over his body. Their bodies seemed to melt together, like they were both two pieces of a puzzle, and when together they blended and showed the world the big picture.

She wasn't sure how long they had been lying together like that, but she wished it had gone on forever as she heard the door creak open.

"Mommy…can I sweep wis you?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, and then over to their son. "Sorry honey, but it's time to get up now."

"Oh, okay." So Romulus walked out, stuffed dragon in tow.

Draco watched the child walk out of the room and said, "How did we get so lucky?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if any of this is real. Me, you, Romulus. It seems like it all belongs in a dream."

"More like a nightmare."

"What?"

"Nothing. I agree with you. We have the perfect family." Draco quickly kissed Hermione on the head as he got out of bed to jump in the shower.

Hermione got out of bed slowly. Maybe this life was going to turn into a nightmare. Or maybe she'll just wake up. She didn't know. As she heard the shower water running she sent an owl to Nelly, saying that she should come in soon because Romulus was up a little earlier than usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was filled with dread as Draco left for work. Now she knew what he was really doing, and it worried her so much more. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I have to. If I didn't, they would suspect me of something, and it's not worth the risk. Don't worry, Hermione, I'll be back tonight, as early as I can."

"Okay, just be careful. I love you."

Draco looked at Hermione intently, and said, "I love you too." And then he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione arrived at the Ministry she marched into the office of the wizard who interrogated her earlier.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, glad that you're back."

"Shut up you prat, now listen to me. You need to help Draco. He has been working undercover with Voldemort and he needs help getting out. Can you help us?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because the Ministry has known that Mr. Malfoy has been working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We sent him there. But over a month ago, he stopped taking our orders and reporting back to us. He is too involved now and the only way to get him out of the situation is to _take him out_ before he starts hurting other people. You don't want your husband to be responsible for killing innocents?"

Hermione was stunned into silence. _Did he just say that they need to kill Draco? No, it's not possible. It's just not possible._

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, you cannot tell your husband any of this information. Do you understand? It is for the better that you keep all of this to yourself. If you tell him, and he tries to escape, he'll just have us and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after him, and the latter will be less forgiving and merciful when it comes to you and your son. It is best that you just enjoy the time you have left with your husband."

Hermione was looking pale as a ghost. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A-are you serious? You're not even going to try to save him? I'm telling you that he wants to get out, and you are going to believe that he wants to be a Death Eater?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but it is too late now. Now I can't tell you when anything will happen, but you should continue life as normal, maybe try to make the rest of his life memorable. I know about you, how strong and smart you are, and I know that you can get over this and move on. So, go on. Your son's birthday is coming soon, isn't it? You need to get ready for that. Just forget that we had this conversation, mention nothing to anybody, and act normal. I hope everything turns out good for you, and I am sincerely sorry. This is a terrible situation with no good ending even possible."

"You, you! You are just a vile man. You have no heart, no compassion." Hermione would have continued telling him what she thought of him, but she physically couldn't. It seemed as if a two ton weight fell on her heart, and she could get any more words out. Slowly tears started to fall, and she saw the unsympathetic look on his face, so she turned around and walked out of the office, and walked out of the Ministry. She continued to move around aimlessly, not realizing where she was going, who saw her, anything.

As she walked around, her mind was spinning. _How could this happen? What am I going to do? I can't just let him die! But if I tell him, I'd be dooming myself and Romulus. Why? Why did this have to happen to me, to us? I thought that I've been through enough to last a lifetime. This isn't fair! What am I going to do?_

The same thoughts ran through her head over and over until she realized it was getting late. As she looked at her watch and realized that she should have been home an hour earlier, she decided to act normal as she could for now. She needed more time to make any decisions. Hermione found a safe place to apparate from and then she was home.

As the crack of her arrival filled the air, she heard Nelly. "Oh Hermione, I'm so glad that you are back. I was worried sick."

"Isn't Draco back yet?"

"No, sorry, he isn't. What kept you so late? Are you feeling alright? You look ill."

"I'm fine Nelly, and sorry about being late. The Ministry kept me and I should've owled to let you know. I was just so busy."

"It's okay, ma'am. As long as you're here now."

"Well, thank you very much Nelly. Did you already feed Romulus supper?"

"Yes. He ate very well, and he is in his room looking at picture books."

"Very good. Thank you, Nelly. You may go home now."

"Okay, g'night Hermione."

"Good night."

After Nelly was gone, Hermione sat down on the nearest thing and put her head between her hands. She was taking deep and controlled breaths as she heard little footsteps approaching. Quickly wiping away any signs of stress or tears, she looked up to see Romulus, holding a book. "Mum, can you rwead dis to me?"

"Of course, come sit in Mommy's lap."

Romulus ran over to his mother and promptly placed himself in her lap. They sat together for a while, until Romulus no longer wanted to read books. Hermione then went on to play "Knights and Dragons" with her son. When the young boy no longer wanted to do that, Hermione realized that he should probably go to bed.

"But mum, I don't wanna go to bed. Let me stay up 'till Daddy gets home, pwease?"

Hermione could not say no to her son, at least not this time. She continued to entertain him buy transfiguring household items into amusing play things. Oh, how she loved to hear him laugh, and when he did, it was like pure innocence was ringing throughout their home. As soon as she turned the dancing jester back into a clock, Hermione heard the floor creak. She turned around slowly and gasped.

Draco was finally home, but he looked exhausted and broken, hardly himself. Hermione stood to go to her husband, but Romulus beat her to it. As Draco picked up their young son, he took note of how innocent he looked. His silver eyes twinkled with joy and his cheeks were red with laughter. As the boy jumped into his father's arms his brown hair bounced slightly. Sometimes, Draco was very glad that Romulus didn't inherit his mother's hair completely. Instead, their son had Hermione's hair color but Draco's texture and his gray eyes.

"Draco, I told Romulus that he could only stay up until you got home. Would you like to tuck him in tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll do that right now. Let's go, little bugger. Bedtime. Say good night to Mommy."

Hermione kissed her son on the forehead as he said good night. "Sleep tight, sweetheart. Sleep tight."

"Good night Mommy, I love you."

As Draco helped Romulus change into his night clothes, he took in everything about his son he could. Romulus was an angel, the perfect child. He was the picture of pureness, of innocence. His eyes twinkled with the bliss of childhood and his smile lit the room. Soon, Romulus was laying in his little bed getting his covers placed over him.

"Romulus, you know that Daddy loves you right, more than anything in the world?"

"Even more than Mommy?"

"Well, I guess I love you and Mommy equally, but still, I love you more than anything in the world, except for Mommy, who I love just as much as you." Draco tickled his son as he said this, and hearing his son's laughter lifted his heart.

"I lub you and Mommy equwally too."

"I'm sure you do." Draco tucked the blankets around his son's small body and then kissed him on the forehead. Romulus's eyes were already closed as Draco put out the lights.

He walked back into the front room, where Hermione was sitting on the sofa, deep in thought.

"Hermione, you look troubled. Is everything alright?"

"Oh Draco, I don't know. I'm not sure if I know how to say this."

"Say what?"

"I'm so sorry." Hermione was now crying; she was so distraught with fear, worry, and the weight of a terrible secret.

"Hermione, you don't need to be sorry. None of this is your fault. Everything that is happening, it's happening because of me. I haven't been thinking, or maybe I've been thinking too much. But you have nothing to be sorry about."

Hermione looked up at Draco, who was now holding her in a loving embrace. "I should be sorry. I…I…" She started sobbing into Draco's chest and he just held her tight, trying to reassure her.

"Love, don't cry. Everything will be alright."

Hermione was trying to say what she wanted to, but the words were being choked out by her sobbing. "I…We need to…"

Before she even had a chance to finish, the front door burst open. Ten or so Aurors stood at the door, their wands out. "DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Hermione barely had a chance to respond before Draco pushed her away and stood in front of her, to protect her. "Go! Now!", he yelled. He whipped out his wand and started cursing the Aurors, one by one. Hermione watched-everything was in slow motion. Draco knocked out two of the Aurors, and was working on a third when his curse was blocked. Draco had two curses coming towards him, but he managed to block them.

Hermione did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled out her wand and went to fight next to her husband, her love. The fight seemed to continue for hours, but it must have barely been minutes long. Then Hermione saw it-a green flash. She looked over at Draco at their eyes met. She had time to mouth "I'm so sorry!" before the curse hit Draco. His eyes clouded over, and she saw him smile slightly. Then she saw him fall with a cruel thud, and lay motionless on the floor. She screamed.

Time seemed to slow down infinitely at that moment. Hermione pointed her wand at the Auror, who killed her only love, and she started to scream "Avada Kedavra", but she was cut off. Now a green flash was heading towards her.

Time stopped. Hermione saw the green light pause in front of her. And instead of seeing her own life flash before her eyes, she saw the life of her only son flash before her, the only part of her that would remain on this earth. She saw him, cowering beneath his covers, crying because of the terrible sounds he could hear. She could hear his screams. She could see him trying to fight the people who were trying to take him away from his only home. She saw him being brought to a strange place, full of strange people. She could tell that these people scared her son. She could see how lonely he was in this place, full of unforgiving people. She saw him being taken away from this place. He was taken by a beautiful redhead and a man with furiously green eyes. She could see him adjusting to and accepting these new people. She could see him happy with these people. She saw the excitement in his silver eyes as he got accepted into Hogwarts. She could see him standing nervously before getting sorted. She saw him learning from the best, excelling in class. She could see him flying over a field of green. He was wearing scarlet robes. She could see him in school, as a leader and as a friend to many. She could see him at his commencement ceremony, hugging the same people who took him from that horrible place. She saw him meeting the woman of his dreams for the first time. She could see them getting married. She saw their children, the two boys and a small blond, curly haired girl. She saw him happy, happier than she ever was.

The green flash hit her, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She knew he would be happy, and that he would go on.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**I got the inspiration for this story from the song "The Only One I Trust" by City High. I highly suggest listening to it. I'm sorry if you don't understand everything that Romulus says, I attempted to have him talking like a toddler, because leaving his lines grammatically correct made him seem too much of an adult, when he is only a child. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

_PLEASE REVIEW! Please..._


End file.
